Happy Birthday
by YamCakes
Summary: Shepard and Liara's daughter grew up to be a beautiful, young lady. Shepard, however, sees more than that.


A/N: Just an idea I got while writing something else. This has** futa** so if you don't like it, kindly leave.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Shepard said. She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and placed the birthday cake on the table. Liara was seated next to her along with her sister, Lydia. And while birthday cakes weren't exactly an Asari tradition, Shepard bought one every year anyway. As Ossaidra blew out the candles, her family congratulated her on her 100th birthday.

"Happy birthday sis!" Lydia said. "I got you something."

"What is it?"

She smiled and handed her a small box wrapped with newspaper. Ossaidra unwrapped it and opened the box. "Oh, I've always wanted... a used condom. Thanks Lydia."

"Yo welcome! I found it mum and dad's room!"

Ossaidra handed the box to her mother. Liara blushed and threw it away. Shepard gave her a large box, about the size of a microwave. "Open it," she said. Ossaidra took off the wrapping and just by the cover art on the box, she gasped.

"PS44? Goddess!" She hugged her father and Shepard hugged back. "I've wanted this all year! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"You're welcome."

* * *

Shepard slouched on the couch, watching TV in the living room. _SUCH BEAUTIFUL HD, _she thought. Even though pretty much every TV was like that nowadays, it never ceased to amaze her.

Ossaidra walked into the living room. "Hey dad."

"Hey," she said. "Can you pick up the remote for me?"

"It's right in front of you."

"But it's on the floor."

"Then stand up."

"Ossaidraaa..."

Ossaidra sighed. She bent over and picked it up. Shepard got a clear view.

_Dat ass..._ she thought. _Wait. Dat ass?!_ "Thanks sweetheart."

"You're welcome." Shepard stared at Ossaidra. _Wow... she looks so much like her mother... and I fuck her mother! My god. Aethyta was right. Big breasts really do run in the family! But wait, this is my daughter for fuck's sake! I shouldn't be having these lustful thoughts... But. Those titties! I just want to put my dick in between them and..._

"Dad?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring... at my tits."

"No. I'm staring at your neck."

"Then what is that tent over there?" Shepard looked over and saw the erection bulging through her shorts.

"I can explain."

"That's really fucking gross dad."

"OSSAIDRA PLEASE!" Too late. Her daughter left the room. And now she had to take care of that thing in her pants.

* * *

_Why the fuck does she have to be so damn sexy?! _Shepard thought. _Why can't my daughter be ugly or something? Well, not ugly... it probably doesn't help that I'm watching her get all sweaty playing ping-pong with Lydia. Haha, I never knew you could get sweaty playing table tennis. But goddamn! She is my daughter and I raised her! Wait, does that make me a pedophile? Nah... it's not like she's a child. Though that doesn't take away the fact that I'm her father. But then again... we're not really related. We're not even the same species..._

"So what's the score, dad?" Ossaidra asked.

"Huh?" Shepard was startled out of her thoughts. "6 to 9."

"Thanks." She walked back to the table. _DAT ASS!_

* * *

"Uhh, Shepard?" Liara asked.

"Yes, love?"

"Why do you stare at Ossaidra like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You stare at her... the way you stare at me. Plus, I see you getting a good, long look at her behind every time she walks away."

"Liara please."

"I'm going to go meditate and think this through."

"LIARA PLEASE!"

* * *

Ossaidra was studying in her room. Shepard was at the door, trying to figure out what to say. She decided that the only way to get rid of these 'urges' was to take care of them. She highly doubted that Ossaidra would go along with it but goddammit, that didn't stop her from trying. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she called. The door opened and closed behind her, Shepard then locked it. "Hey Ossaidra."

"Need something dad? I'm in the middle of studying."

"Yeah.. I actually want to talk to you about something."

"Well, what then?"

"Yeah, um... Lately I've noticed that you've grown up to be... well very beautiful."

"Uh thanks..."

"But it's a little more than that. I just really want... I really want to..."

"To...?"

Shepard just decided to be blunt with it. "I REALLY WANT TO FUCK YOU."

Silence. Ossaidra just stared at her father. "You want to what?"

By now Shepard's dick had grown hard and swelled in her pants. "I want to have sex with you for Christ's sake! I mean, maybe if I do it once these feelings will go away, you know..."

"DAD! YOU'RE MY DAD!"

"I know but Ossaidra please hear me out! I just want the urges to go away and dammit there isn't any other way! OSSAIDRA PLEASE!"

Ossaidra calmed down and took a few deep breaths. "You promise you'll stop the urges after we do it?"

_Holy shit, she's actually going along with it! _"Promise."

"And don't tell mom or anyone else or so help me goddess dad I will castrate you!"

"Okay, okay, just... please."

Ossaidra closed her e-textbook and stood up, beginning to undress. Shepard watched intently. _Those beautiful curves... Perky breasts... and... and... DAT ASS! _Shepard quickly removed her shirt and unbuckled her pants, tearing off her boxers and revealing her waiting erection.

_Oh, goddess, fuck me, _Ossaidra thought. Shepard shoved her onto her bed and she kept thrusting her cock, trying to find the right hole.

"Nngh!" Ossaidra grunted, as her dad's cock entered her. She kept moaning as Shepard rammed into her like an animal, her dick becoming slick with her daughter's juices.

"FUCK! FUCK YES!" Shepard shouted. She leaned down so that their tits ground against each other, Shepard's balls smacking against Ossaidra's ass with every collision.

"D-dad, I can't... breathe!" Ossaidra choked. They were pressed so close against each other that Ossaidra could scarcely get air into her lungs. However, Shepard couldn't hear her as only one thought in her mind kept relaying: SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX.

Shepard felt close and went in as deep as she could, warm fluid shooting into her daughter and filling her up to the point that it spilled onto the bed. Exhausted, Shepard collapsed on Ossaidra and drifted into sleep. She shoved her aside and cleaned herself up.

_Well, that was really fucking weird. Did I just have sex with my father?_


End file.
